poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Button Mash
Button Mash is a fan name given to a young brown-haired Earth pony colt who appears during The Perfect Stallion in Hearts and Hooves Day, in which he is seen playing an arcade game. He wears a red and white beanie with a green propeller that never stops spinning. The character became popular as the titular character of JanAnimations' Button's Adventures.http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Perfect_Stallion in Hearts and Hooves Day, in which he is seen playing an arcade game. He wears a red and white beanie with a green propeller that never stops spinning. The character became popular as the titular character of JanAnimations' Button's Adventures.thumb|link=http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Perfect_Stallion in Hearts and Hooves Day, in which he is seen playing an arcade game. He wears a red and white beanie with a green propeller that never stops spinning. The character became popular as the titular character of JanAnimations' Button's Adventures.http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Perfect_Stallion in Hearts and Hooves Day, in which he is seen playing an arcade game. He wears a red and white beanie with a green propeller that never stops spinning. The character became popular as the titular character of JanAnimations' Button's Adventures. Personality Button Mash is commonly portrayed as a video game fanatic based on his appearance in the show. He is also usually portrayed as curious and hyper. Button appears to have a short attention span, and appears to occasionally have trouble separating the fantasy world of video games from real life. Relationships Because he doesn't have a cutie mark, Button is often friends with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, As a result of JanAnimations' Ask-TheCrusaders tumblr, he is often said to have a relationshp with Sweetie Belle. He is also sometimes paired with Babs Seed. But most people believe he's more with Sweetie Belle. He's also best friends with Vanellope von Schweetz because she herself is from a video game and he often visits the arcade to play inside their home games. Memes Button is commonly drawn with a fake mustache or drinking from a juice box, reminiscent of scenes from Button's Adventures. He also has memes centered around peeling back a "Are you a winner?" label on a juice box. He's also spawned a meme around an old game box he plays, titled "Button's odd game". Gunner skills It's revealed in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction, that Button Mash is a very skilled gunner from his skills from his video games. As seen when Cemetery Wind, Lockdown, and the villains attack, he quickly grabs Sweetie Belle's SAA .45 Colts and manages to take out many of the villains without missing and is quick to reload them. Later on in the film, Stuingtion's Engines give the colt a pair of Colt M1911 pistols after watching how good of a gunner he is. Then during the battle in Hong Kong, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pinned Sweetie Belle down while Rip approached her spinning his prop, intending to kill her. Sweetie Belle then shut her eyes prepared for the worse, but when Rip started grinding her tail, Button Mash then went into a rage and attacked them, as he raced forward he grabbed Sweetie Belle's .45 Colts and began to fire at the group and injured Buzz and Delete, then when they run out of ammo he picked up Sweetie Belle's other pistol and continued to draw fire and shot Diamond Tiara in the leg and took out Rip's engine. Then he pulled out his M1911's and continued and shot Silver Spoon in her flank and hit DIamond Tiara again, then he picked up one of of Silver Spoon's own Walther P38's, and completely damaged Rip's prop. Trivia *He's also best friends with Duke and Smudger. *Button Mash will meet Team Robot in Team Robot & The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie (Dream Drop Distance Remake). Gallery Button with his toy train.PNG|Scene from Button's Adventures Button in his Minecraft gear.PNG|Button Mash as he appears in the Minecraft world. Appearance in "Don't Mine at Night" Button ghost.PNG|Ghost Button Mash haunting Sweetie Belle in "Don't Mine at Night" Button Mash and Sweetie Belle in the snow.PNG|Button Mash playing with Sweetie Belle in the snow Button Mash EQG.PNG|In EQG form with Sweetie Belle Button Mash EG.png|Button Mash's Human Counterpart the_new_joyboy_is_out___by_dreamcasterpegasus-d7gi6bm.png|Button Mash up Button with his M1911 pistols.png|Button Mash with his Colt M1911 pistols Button with his M1911 pistols II.png|Button Mash with his Colt M1911 pistols the rescue galaxy_button_mash_by_digiking202-d7onmt4.png Button Mash and his Deadly Nadder.png|Button Mash and his Deadly Nadder: Puncher Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ponies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Gunners Category:Life Savers Category:Kids Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pure of Heart Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Pilots Category:Swordsmen Category:Axmen Category:Fighters Category:Boyfriends Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Selfless characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Brothers Category:Autobots Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bombers Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies